emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord NHHAUGHERS/Emmerdale Village Series
'''Emmerdale Village Series '''is a creative Emmerdale series that I have created myself. There is a total of 300 Episodes that I will make myself when it's time with a number of Major Storylines. Synopsis Home Farm became divided into different businesses which was soon given respectively to three wealthy tycoons: including multi-millionaire Tom King, respected entrepreneur Lawrence White, and legitimate businessman Declan Macey. Other major storylines include the following: Cain Dingle's estranged relationship with Charity Dingle has promoted Debbie Dingle to start a new relationship with Cameron Murray, who is having a waged war with Carl King whilst secretly having a relationship with Chas Dingle, Carl's primary love interest. As such, both Cain and Charity get married on separate occasions with Charity marrying Declan while Cain weds up to Moira Barton, who began a relationship with Cain after the death of her husband and Cain's long time friend, John Barton. Initially, Charity married Declan's best friend Jai Sharma until her affair got them divorced. However, this was only because Charity found out that Jai once had an affair with Rachel Breckle that led to them having Archie Breckle as their child. It is then that Jai began terrorising Rachel when the two go head to head for full custody on Archie. Before this event happened though, Rachel ended up marrying Sam Dingle while Jai married Megan Macey, Declan's only sister and Charity's estranged enemy. A number of love triangles involving two brothers in four different families has become increased. With farmer Pete Barton and criminal Ross Barton having an estranged relationship over Debbie before Ross began a relationship with police officer Donna Windsor. The major events involving The Kings includes Tom's self-ambitious daughter in law, Sadie King, secretly troubling the family due to her personal interests including her marriage to Matthew King, the younger brother of Jimmy King, Sadie's ex-husband who soon married Nicola King. The Sugdens storyline has primarily focused on the brotherhood rivalry between reasonable Andy Sugden and his counterpart Robert Sugden, as their rivalry has led to Andy marrying Kate Sugden while she slept with Robert prior to the events. The most emotional brotherhood for this franchise is brought by clumsy criminal Eli Dingle and comedic chef Marlon Dingle, who was forced to protect Eli's criminal records whilst playing the perfect husband to Laurel Dingle after marrying her. Most of the storylines has been involving estranged marriages with Tom marrying Rosemary King, with Matthew harassing her and heating things up with her son, Grayson Sinclair. Jai's patronising brother Nikhil Sharma married Gennie Walker while the two brothers begin uprising The Sharma Factory. Robert's personal interests has led him to marrying Chrissie White, starting a retaliation on his father Jack Sugden and beginning an affair on Aaron Livesy. Emma Barton's marriage with James Barton becomes puzzled when she accidentally sleeps with Gordon Livesey, which is first noticed by Finn Barton. The only other marriage has included Adam Barton, Moira's neutral son, and Victoria Sugden, the only step daughter of Jack himself and his wife, Diane Sugden. And finally the primary couple and family elderly Zak Dingle has cheated against his wife Lisa Dingle for her best friend Joanie Wright which is first uncovered by Belle Dingle, who has been becoming girlfriends towards defensive Lachlan White, young recruit Sean Spencer and Carl King's son Thomas King. Belle's three way relationship has led to her conflicting with Anya King and Gemma Andrews over their choosing partners. Characters The Dingles Family *Zak Dingle - married Lisa and the patriarch of the Dingle family. *Lisa Dingle - wife of Zak and mother of Belle **Belle Dingle - daughter of Zak and Lisa, and the fiance of Nicky Murray *Shadrach Dingle - brother of Zak and father of Chas **Chas Dingle - son of Shadrach and mother of Aaron, married Carl King ***Aaron Livesy - son of Chas and Paddy **Cain Dingle - son of Zak and Frith, father of Debbie, ex to Charity and married to Moira Barton ***Kyle Wyatt - son of Cain and Amy **Charity Dingle - married Chris Tate (deceased), Jai Sharma (divorced) and Declan Macey (estranged), mother of Debbie, Noah and Moses and ex to Cain ***Debbie Dingle - daughter of Cain and Charity ****Sarah Dingle - daughter of Debbie and Andy, older sister of Jack ****Jack Dingle - son of Debbie and Andy, younger brother of Sarah ***Noah Dingle - son of Chris Tate and Charity ****Moses Dingle - newborn son to Charity and Ross Barton, little baby brother to Debbie and Noah **Sam Dingle - son of Zak, father of Samson and married to Rachel Breckle ***Samson Dingle - son of Sam Dingle **Marlon Dingle - son of Albert and older brother of Eli, father of April, ex of Donna and married to Laurel Thomas ***April Windsor - daughter of Marlon and Donna **Eli Dingle - son of Albert and younger brother of Marlon The Bartons Family *John Barton - husband of Moira, brother of James and the patriarch of the Barton family. *Moira Barton - former wife of John, later married to Cain and the mother of Adam *James Barton - ex husband of Emma, brother of John, the father of Pete, Ross and Finn and the actual father of Adam Barton *Emma Barton - ex wife of James and the mother of Pete, Ross and Finn **Pete Barton - married to Debbie Dingle and the eldest son of James and Emma **Ross Barton - married to Donna Windsor, father of Moses and the son of James and Emma ***Moses Dingle - son of Ross Barton and Charity Dingle **Finn Barton - son of James and Emma, younger brother to Pete and Ross, and the older brother of Adam **Adam Barton - son of Moira and James, nephew of John and married to Victoria Sugden The Sugdens Family *Jack Sugden - husband of Sarah (deceased), married to Diane and the patriarch of the Sugden family. *Sarah Sugden (deceased) - wife of Jack and the mother of Andy, Robert and Victoria *Diane Sugden - married to Jack Sugden **Andy Sugden - eldest son to Jack Sugden and Sarah Sugden, father of Sarah Dingle and Jack, married to Kate and the older brother of Robert and Victoria ***Sarah Dingle - daughter of Andy and Debbie, older sister of Jack Dingle ***Jack Dingle - son of Andy and Debbie, younger brother of Sarah Dingle **Robert Sugden - youngest son of Jack and Sarah, ex wife of Kate, younger brother to Andy and older brother to Victoria and is married to Chrissie White **Kate Sugden - ex wife of Robert, married to Andy and sister in law to Victoria **Victoria Sugden - daughter of Jack and Sarah, younger sister to Andy and Robert, sister in law to Kate and married to Adam Barton The Kings Family *Tom King - husband of Mary (deceased), married Rosemary and the empire of the King family *Mary King (deceased) - former wife of Tom and past mother of their current four sons and daughter **Jimmy King - first and eldest son to Tom and Mary, married Nicola and father of Angelica, Elliot and Little Carl. ***Nicola King - daughter of Rodney, married Jimmy and mother of Angelica. **Matthew King - second eldest son to Tom and Mary, married to Sadie **Sadie King - ex wife of Jimmy, married to Matthew and daughter in law to Tom King **Carl King - second youngest son to Tom and Mary, married to Chas Dingle, ex husband of Coleen and the father of Thomas and Anya **Colleen King - ex wife of Carl, daughter in law to Tom and the mother of Thomas and Anya ***Thomas King - son of Carl and Coleen ***Anya King - daughter of Carl and Coleen **Max King - youngest son of Tom and Mary *Carrie Nicholls - ex wife of Tom King and the mother of Scarlett **Scarlett Nicholls - daughter to Tom and Carrie *Rosemary King - wife of Raymond (deceased), married Tom King and the mother of Grayson and Alistair **Grayson Sinclair - son to Raymond and Rosemary, older brother to Alistair, and the husband of Perdy **Alistair Sinclair - son to Raymond and Rosemary and the younger brother of Grayson Other primary and secondary characters Macey family *Dermot Macey (deceased) - father of Declan and Megan, grandfather of Robbie **Ella Hart (deceased) - ex wife of Declan and the mother of Mia **Declan Macey - son of Dermot, brother to Megan, uncle to Robbie, father to Mia and the leader of the Macey family. He married Charity Dingle which led to Declan becoming a step father towards Debbie and Noah ***Mia Macey - daughter to Mia and Declan, grandchild to Dermot, niece to Megan, cousin to Robbie and adopted daughter to Jai Sharma **Megan Macey - daughter of Dermot, sister to Declan, mother to Robbie and was married to Jai Sharma. ***Robbie Lawson - son of Megan, nephew to Declan and the grandson of Dermot Sharma family *Rishi Sharma - married Georgia Sharma and the father of Jai, Nikhil and Priya *Georgia Sharma - wife of Rishi Sharma and the mother of Jai, Nikhil and Priya **Jai Sharma - ex husband of Charity and married to Megan, son of Rishi and Georgia, brother to Nikhil and Priya, father to Archie, step father to Noah, adopted father to Mia and the leader of the Sharma family. **Nikhil Sharma - married Gennie, son of Rishi and Georgia, younger brother to Jai and older brother to Priya, father of Molly and brother in law to David **Gennie Walker - son of Shadrach, married Nikhil, mother to Molly, sister to Chas and sister in law to Jai and Priya **Priya Sharma - daughter of Rishi and Georgia, sister to Jai and Nikhil, sister in law to Gennie and best friend Alicia, married to Rakesh, step mother of Kirin, mother of Amba and ex wife of David. ***Amba Metcalfe - son of David and Priya **Rakesh Kotecha - father of Kirin, husband of Priya, brother in law to Jai and Nikhil, son in law to Rishi and Georgia and father in law to Vanessa. ***Kirin Kotecha - son of Rakesh, son in law to Priya, nephew in law to Jai and Nikhil, grandson in law to Rishi and Georgia, mate of Vanessa and the possible father of their upcoming child. Births Marriages Deaths Storylines This topic is a chronological list of major storylines in this Emmerdale series. Major Storylines Unlike the one above this paragraph, this topic shows a chronological list of primary storylines in this Emmerdale series. Who attacked Cain Dingle Who is the father of Charity's baby Donna and Ross against Emmerdale's criminal underworld This major storyline involves police officer Donna Windsor going undercover as a corrupt cop in order to take down a criminal organization of the entire underworld in Emmerdale. With assist from her fiance Ross Barton, a professional criminal who hijacks cars and does dodgy jobs, Donna is told to eliminate corrupt cops, a crime syndicate and crime lord over illegal business that involves drugs, guns, murder, sieges and robberies over priceless stolen possessions. Partering with Mike Swirling, Donna's successful police activities and arrests have left her to take down her many targets. Working for Tom King's old friend and current chief of police Charles Vaughan, leaves Donna to take down five top suspects on her case. All of her targets include. *Shane Doyle - A corrupt police officer and Donna's primary enemy *DCI Grace Barraclough - A Police Inspector who became corrupt in Charles Vaughan's unit, as well as a member of Shane's unit *Charlie Stubbs - A Mob Boss and leader of a crime syndicate *Donny Cairn - Charlie's enforcer, Chrissie's ex wife and Ross Barton's blackmailer *Gary North - A Drug Lord, Donna's blackmailer and Ross former boss *Brad Baley - Gary's assassin and the one who was sent to kill Finn Barton *PC Stone - Donna's former partner turned corrupt cop. Family waged war over Home Farm and other territories Who attempted to kill Tom King Emmerdale's 100th Anniversery Crossover with Coronation Street House Farm's Arson and Explosion Declan and Charity's relationship The Siege of Cameron Murray